sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
1924 Winter Olympics
The 1924 Winter Olympics, officially known as the I Olympic Winter Games ( ), were a winter multi-sport event which was held in 1924 in Chamonix, France. Originally held in association with the 1924 Summer Olympics, the sports competitions were held at the foot of Mont Blanc in Chamonix, and Haute-Savoie, France between January 25 and February 5, 1924. The Games were organized by the French Olympic Committee, and were originally reckoned as the "International Winter Sports Week." With the success of the event, it was retroactively designated by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) as the I Olympic Winter Games. The tradition of holding the Winter Olympics in the same year as the Summer Olympics would continue until 1992, after which the current practice of holding a Winter Olympics in the second year after each Summer Olympics began. Although Figure Skating had been an Olympic event in both London and Antwerp, and Ice Hockey had been an event in Antwerp, the winter sports had always been limited by the season. In 1921, at the convention of the IOC in Lausanne, there was a call for equality for winter sports, and after much discussion it was decided to organize an "international week of winter sport" in 1924 in Chamonix. Highlights Day 2 The first gold medal awarded in the Olympic Winter Games was won by Charles Jewtraw of the United States in the 500-meter speed skate. Day 4 Sonja Henie, at just eleven years old, skates in the ladies' figure skating competition. Although she finishes last, she becomes popular with fans. Henie went on to take gold at the next three Winter Olympics. Day 6 The figure skater Gillis Grafström was the first one to successfully defend his Summer Olympics title at the Winter Olympics. Day 8 The Canadian ice hockey team (Toronto Granites) finished their qualifying round with three wins, scoring a total of 85 goals against Switzerland, Czechoslovakia, and Sweden without surrendering even a single goal against. Day 10 Finding themselves in the same situation as Gillis Grafström, the Canadian ice-hockey team is the last ever to successfully defend its Summer Olympics title at the Winter Olympics. Canada would dominate ice hockey in early Olympic competition, winning six of the first seven gold medals awarded. Epilogue At the closing of the games a prize was awarded for a sport that did not lend itself very well for tournaments: Pierre de Coubertin presented a prize for 'alpinisme' (mountaineering) to Charles Granville Bruce, the leader of the expedition that tried to climb Mount Everest in 1922. For the first time in the history of the modern Olympics, the host country, in this case, France, failed to win any gold medals, finishing with three bronze medals. This feat would later occur at the next Winter Olympics in St. Moritz where Switzerland won only a single bronze medal, the lowest ever output by a host nation at an Olympics. Later host nations to finish without gold medals included Canada at the 1976 Summer Olympics in Montreal and 1988 Winter Olympics in Calgary and Yugoslavia at the 1984 Winter Olympics in Sarajevo. In 1925, the IOC decided to organize Olympic Winter Games every four years, independent of the Olympic Games proper, and recognized the International Winter Sports Week as the first Olympic Winter games in retrospect. In 1974 the final individual medal of Chamonix 1924 was presented. Anders Haugen, who until then had been recorded as finishing fourth in the ski jumping event, received a bronze medal. After fifty years an error had been discovered in the score of Thorleif Haug. In 2006, the IOC confirmed that the awarded medals to 1924 curling teams were official. The IOC verified that curling was officially part of the program, after the Glasgow Herald newspaper filed a claim on behalf of the families of the team. Events Medals were awarded in 16 events contested in 5 sports (9 disciplines). Many sources do not list curling and the military patrol, or list them as demonstration events. However, no such designation was made in 1924. In February 2006 the International Olympic Committee (IOC) ruled that curling was a full part of the Olympic program, and have included the medals awarded in the official count. * * * * Skating ** ** * ** However the 1924 Official Report treats it as an event and discipline within what was then called Skiing and is now called Nordic Skiing.Official Report (1924), p 646: Le Programme ... II. — Epreuves par équipes - 12. Ski : Course militaire (20 à 30 kilomètres, avec tir). (The Programme ... II. — Team events - 12. Skiing : Military Race (20 to 30 kilometres, with shooting)).Official Report (1924), p 664: CONCOURS DE SKI - Jurys - COURSE MILITAIRE. (Skiing Competitions - Juries - Military Race)}} ** ** ** Venues * La Piste de Bobsleigh des Pellerins – Bobsleigh * Le Tremplin Olympique du Mont – Ski jumping, Nordic combined (ski jumping) * Stade Olympique de Chamonix – Cross-country skiing, Curling, Figure skating, Ice hockey, Military patrol, Nordic combined (cross-country skiing), and Speed skating Participating nations Athletes from 16 nations competed in the first Winter Olympic Games. Germany was banned from competing in the games, and instead hosted a series of games called Deutsche Kampfspiele. * speed skater Christfried Burmeister was also in the list of participants but the message about his withdrawal wasn't sent to the organizers. Number of athletes by National Olympic Committees Medal count Podium sweeps See also * 1900 Summer Olympics – Paris * 1924 Summer Olympics – Paris * List of IOC country codes Other Olympic Games celebrated in France * Olympic Games * Winter Olympic Games * 1968 Winter Olympics – Grenoble * 1992 Winter Olympics – Albertville Notes References External links * * * Official Report (1924) of both Summer and Winter games: *1924 Olympic Curling Medals Count: CBC News February 8, 2006 * Olympic Games in Chamonix 1.924 * The program of the 1924 Chamonix Winter Olympics Category:1924 Winter Olympics 1924 1924 Category:1924 in multi-sport events Category:1924 in French sport Category:January 1924 sports events Category:February 1924 sports events Olympics 1924